


Marvel Drabbles and Oneshots

by aliigator



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 09:23:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6977530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliigator/pseuds/aliigator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I really hope you enjoyed reading this one-shot! I'll post some more soon :)<br/>And I'm sorry if there are some mistakes, English is not my native language, so please bare with me!</p></blockquote>





	Marvel Drabbles and Oneshots

The Chemistry lab stank. The class before yours experimented once more and didn't bother to clean up or open the window. You shivered; the smell was nearly unbearable. You put my bag next to my desk and sat down on the chair that was still warm from the last student.

Mr. White, your Chemistry teacher, was cleaning the blackboard and sorting out his experimental stuff, when the rest of the class stormed in. Suddenly the noise of talking increased and you could hear the chairs and desks being moved. If you listened closely you could hear the girls chattering about the new boy in class 11 and in another corner the nerds about the Maths exam, coming up next week.

You put your exercise books and your pencil case on the desk and waited until the class got quiet and Mr. White got ready. The groups dissolved and in the corner of my left eye you saw the chair next to you move and a person sitting down. It was one of the nerds. You didn't mind sitting next to one of them, they were usually quiet and helped you, when you had any problems, which was unbelievably helpful!

When Mr.White began talking you gazed at the person sitting next to you. It was Bruce Banner. The Chemistry genius. He had won several prices with his high IQ. The nerds looked up to him; he was kind of their leader. But Bruce wasn't someone who would lead a group, he was an introvert, quiet and shy. He never had a girlfriend and didn't seem to be interested in anyone. I talked to him once, it was a nice chat, where we discussed the possibility of becoming America's next president.

Mr. White was talking about molecules and to be honest you didn't even listen. You started doodling on your exercise book and staring out of the window, hoping that your break got closer.

„What are you drawing?“ a deep voice asked you all of a sudden. You turned to your right side to see that it was Bruce. „Oh..I..“ you put your hand on my drawing in order to hide it from his curious gaze. „That's nothing.“ „You're good!“ Bruce said and made you blush really hard. „Thank you...“ you whispered, looking down at your work. Somehow...you have liked Bruce. You admired his cleverness and his consideration.

„What's he talking about?“ you asked Bruce, trying to hide that you haven't listened the past 20 minutes. „Oh, you know this and that...I couldn't concentrate on Chemistry; I was watching you draw...that's way more interesting.“

Oh my god. Your face felt really hot and your hands started sweating. That overwhelmed you were by Bruce's sudden flirt. „Mh..I'm not that interesting...“ you laughed and crossed my arms, leaning back on the chair. „Oh, you would be surprised, you...“ „...and work in groups, I want a full protocoll by the end of the lesson and a fully documented experience!“ Mr. White interrupted your conversation and made you sigh really loudly. „I have no idea what he was talking about!“ you admitted to Bruce, while putting on your safety glasses and youe lab coat. You glanced over to Bruce and something deep inside you exploded. He looked really fit in the milk- white coat and you swore, he was the only one in your whole life that made a lab coat look so good.

 

Viewing the bottles with different acids in front of you, you sat down and scanned over the protocoll. „Damn...I have zero idea what the heck he wants.“ Bruce giggled quietly. „Don't worry, I could analyse that experiment when I was in class 5, that shouldn't be a problem...“

A smile appeared on your face and you started writing. Bruce was patient with you, explaining the simplelest thing, showing you how different acids reacted and dictated what you were supposed to write down. „(Y/N), come over here, I have to show you something.“ Bruce suddenly said and waved at you to come over.

You jumped up and walked towards the desk he was experimenting on. The classroom was filled with smoke and exhausted students, but Bruce seemed to be happier than anyone of you. „Look at this.“ You rose your eyebrow and crossed your arms, suspicious if Chemistry would be as fascinating as Bruce said.

„No, you have to come closer. It's not as cool when you're that far away.“ You stepped closer to Bruce and he took your hand. You swallowed and hoped he didn't mind your sweaty hand. He pushed a bottle in your hand and held his hand over yours. Together you filled the content in another one and waited. While you were waiting for whatever it was to happen, Bruce didn't let go of your hand, neither did you want him to do that. Just when you wanted to ask if there's anything happening, IT happened. Tiny, purple clouds came out of the bottle and disappeared in glitter. „This...is awesome!“ you squeaked and squeezed Bruce's hand. „This is Chemistry.“ His green eyes pierced yours and somehow the shy Bruce mutated into a very out-going charming Bruce.

„Holy...thanks, for showing me this!“ you smiled at him brightly and nearly didn't notice that he was pulling me closer. „(Y/N)...I...want to tell you something...can...you keep a secret?“ he whispered into your ear and all of the background noise disappeared andyouI only heard his voice. „The day I saw you the first time...I fell in love with you...you're the most beautiful and gorgeous and intelligent girl, I have ever met. And...after working so well together...I wanted to ask you, if you want to go on a date with me?“

For a moment, you forgot how to breath. With a pounding heart you looked into his eyes and nodded. „Yes, yes, I would love to!“

Bruce smiled lightly and pulled you into a tight hug, having his strong arms wrapped around you. „Thanks.“ „No need to thank me.“ you giggled and put your head on his shoulder, while pulling him closer.

„Bruce, (Y/N)...I hope you're already done with your protcoll.“ A deep voice appeared next to us that belonged to Mr. White and made us startle. Stepping away from each other we nodded gushy, hiding a bright smile.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoyed reading this one-shot! I'll post some more soon :)  
> And I'm sorry if there are some mistakes, English is not my native language, so please bare with me!


End file.
